Fascínio
by Ensolarada
Summary: Itachi não entende porque Sakura exercer um fascínio sem medida sobre ele. U/A
1. 1 Parte

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Porque se fosse Itachi, Ero-senin e neji não teriam morrido. Rum!

One: Universo alternativo.

Itachi : 11 anos.

Sakura: 7 anos.

 **Fascínio**

 **Ensolarada**

 **҉**

.

.

.

 _ **"Se você acredita em coincidência então não está prestando atenção. - David Life."**_

Itachi marchou pelos corredores da academia enquanto distribuía um aceno com a cabeça aos cumprimentos das garotas, alunos e professores que encontravam pelo caminho. Ser o gênio brilhante clã Uchiha fazia ser popular onde quer que fosse, e mesmo isso sendo um incômodo as vezes tentava ser educado com aqueles que o admiravam. Ele virou a esquerda e depois a direita e seguiu em frente observando as salas com a numeração.

Então ele avistou quem procurava vindo em sua direção. Sakura vinha segurando o braço de ino sua colega de sala enquanto seu irmão vinha ao lado com uma expressão entediada. Os três pararam assim que o notaram e ele andou os poucos metros que faltava para chegar até os pequenos. Suas expressões eram de pura surpresa por ele esta ali dentro, já que aquela era a primeira vez.

—Itachi o que faz aqui?—Perguntou sasuke confuso.

—Você esqueceu o almoço e okassan pediu para trazer.—Explicou.

O pequeno apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância e pegou o pequeno bento das mãos do irmão. Foi quando o menor notou que tinha outro em suas mãos e olhou confuso.

—Sakura esse é para você.—Anunciou mostrando.

A rosada ficou boquiaberta. Itachi vendo sua reação pediu que ela estendesse as mãos e mesmo confusa ela obedeceu prontamente, e colocou em sua mão.

—Espero que goste.—Disse sorrindo.

—A-ri-ga-tou ita-chi-san.—Agradeceu corada.

O moreno realmente apreciava quando ela demostrava surpresa por algo que ele fazia. Mesmo que na maioria das vezes não eram coisas grandes para ele, para a rosada era visto como bastante significado. E o rosado que as maçãs do seu rosto dela ficava sempre que ele fazia algo inesperado não tinha preço. Aquela pequena menina com a fita vermelha nos cabelos exercia sobre ele uma curiosidade sem medida.

* * *

 _Itachi encontrou em sua casa após uma longa e rígida sessão de treinamento. Tinha começado as cinco da manhã e só tinha feito pequena pausa pro almoço e assim que acabou foi em direção ao Distrito Uchiha. Sua intenção era subir as escadas para e ir direto pro seu quarto. Assim que entrou viu sandálias e vozes que indicava que tinha visitas, e ele não estava com nem um pouco com paciência para passar por outro interrogatório dos membros do clã. Ele odiava ser obrigado a fazer sala e ser interrogado sobre cada passo de sua vida. Por esse motivo passava mais tempo fora do que no seu lar._

 _-Itachi querido venha conhecer os amigos do sasuke.- pediu sua mãe aparecendo no corredor._

 _Se fosse outra pessoa o moreno teria ignorado, mas seu irmão era outra história. Ele entrou na cozinha de maneira calma e viu duas meninas sentadas na mesa. Uma tinha os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis nada demais, mas a outra era singular._

 _Cabelos rosos._

 _Isso não era algo que se encontrava com facilidade e na verdade mesmo ele que já tinha feito inúmeras missões fora da aldeia, nunca tinha visto alguém sequer com madeixas próximas a essa cor. E se já não fosse o suficiente quando a rosada o olhou ele teve outra surpresa. Olhos esmeraldas absurdamente vivos._

 _-Essa se chama Yamanaka Ino- disse apontando para loira- E essa e Haruno Sakura.-apontou para outra sorrindo._

 _Sakura. O nome combinava perfeitamente. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em cumprimento e elas fizeram o mesmo. Se aproximou da mesa e puxando um cadeira se sentou ao lado do irmão ficando de frente pra sakura. Era final de tarde e eles estavam fazendo um lanche. Sua mãe pediu que ele se juntasse a eles comesse algo. O moreno se serviu um pouco de suco de laranja e pegou uma fatia de bolo e começou a comer._

 _De maneira discreta ele observou a rosada. Ela mastigava de vagar e era calada, diferente de sua amiga que estava em uma conversa empolgada com sua mãe. Tinha se passado vinte cinco minutos e nem um som sequer tinha saído da boca dela e ele começou a desconfiar se ela tinha algum problema com a fala. Mas a matriarca Uchiha com seus cuidados assim que percebeu que ela acabou a fatia de bolo perguntou se ela queria mais uma._

 _—N-nao -obri-gada mi-koto-san.— Respondeu corada._

 _Seus ouvidos gostaram do timbre doce e a sua maneira acanhada ele achou encantador. Tímida. Ele nunca tinha sido apresentando a alguém como dificuldades de interações e achou tudo fascinante. Sua vida sempre estava ligada a monotonia das obrigações do clã então quando algo tirava seu foco dessas pressões era um alívio._

 _Sakura estava olhando pela janela com vidraças nas pontas dos pés. Era o jardim do clã Uchiha. Ela tinha uma ponte ao meio com um lago embaixo onde tinha uma pata com seus patinhos. A rosada tinha um paixão por todos os tipos de animais, mas esse era sem dúvida o maior. Sua mãe sempre a levava para alimenta-los no fim de semana num riacho próximo a uma praça._

 _—O que você está fazendo?—Perguntou uma voz calma atrás._

 _Ela se virou depressa e quase cai, mas Itachi tinha sido mais rápido e a segurou. Ela estava vermelha por tanto por ter sido pega bisbilhotando._

 _—De-sculpe Ita-chi-san e-eu apenas esstava o-lhando os patos. —Explicou._

 _—Você gosta?—Perguntou interessado ajudando-a ficar em pé._

 _—Hai._

 _—Não gostaria de ver de perto ao invés da janela?—Sugeriu._

 _Em resposta ela sorriu. Foi um pouco desconcertante quando seu rosto se iluminou e seus olhos brilharam ainda mais do que já era possível na opinião dele. Essa menina exalava brilho e vida. Ele a guiou até um corredor mais a frente e abriu uma porta que os levou ao jardim. Tinha uma pequena caixa pendurada na parede ele pegou um pacote de dentro. O caminho até a ponte era por pedras e um gramado bem cuidado aos lados. Ela sorriu quando eles chegaram e se agachou com expectativa admirando os animais. Itachi abriu o pacote e entregou em suas mãos um pouco de ração para alimentá-los e ela começou a jogar no lago animada._

 _Sasuke andou pela casa toda e não encontrou sua colega. Ele estava começando a pensar que talvez ela tivesse ido embora, mas ela não costumava a andar sozinha. E ino estava na biblioteca fazendo os cartazes deles para uma pequena apresentação então desconsiderou. Foi quando os viu pela janela. Ambos estavam se divertindo e aquilo era visível para qualquer um. Sasuke olhou para cena e sentiu ciúmes ao ver tantos sorrisos. O pequeno não tinha intenção alguma de dividir a atenção do irmão dele com quem fosse. E saindo da casa andou pisando firme até os dois._

 _—Sakura o que esta fazendo aqui?— Questionou irritado segurando seu braço._

 _—Bom eu...—Ela queria explicar, mas a expressão irritada dele a deixou sem fala._

 _—Temos que fazer nosso trabalho!—Afirmou puxando seu braço fazendo ela cambalear e cair de joelhos._

 _Itachi se irritou com a atitude de seu irmão e puxou a mão dele do braço dela e olhou com desaprovação, e pequeno se encolheu. Seu irmão nunca tinha o olhado daquela maneira então significava que ele tinha ultrapassado todos os limites. O mais velho estendeu a mão para ajudar a rosada ficar de pé e ela aceitou._

 _—Sasuke essa não é a criação que te demos! Agora peça desculpa a ela por sua grosseria.—Exigiu._

 _—N- não é ne-ces-sário.—Disse nervosa._

 _Ela ficou apavorada com a situação. Sasuke se aborrecia tão fácil que ela já estava acostumada com seu jeito explosivo. Nesses momentos o sensato seria permanecer calada até que ele relaxasse porque se não a raiva se intensificava e tudo só piorava._

 _—Eu insisto. Sasuke.—Repetiu._

 _—Desculpe sakura.—Disse baixo com a cabeça baixa._

 _—T-tudo b-bem sei q-ue não foi de pro-pósito. Va-mos fa-zer n-nosso tra-balho.—Disse sorrindo tentando amenizar a situação._

 _Ele apenas acenou com a cabeça e começou a andar em direção a casa dizendo que ia espera-la la dentro. Quando sakura começou a andar ela parou e virando-se para moreno disse:_

 _—O-obrigada I-tachi-san._

 _—Tudo bem. Só não deixe ele te trata dessa maneira de novo sakura.— Instruiu._

 _Ela olhou surpresa para a intimidade que ele falou o nome dela. E mesmo que tenha soado estranho já que eles não tinham intimidade, ela gostou. Eram poucos amigos que tinha, talvez, Itachi pudesse se tornar um no futuro._

 _—Farei o possível.—Prometeu sorrindo._

 _Ele assentiu e ela correu para a casa antes que sasuke viesse buscá-la. Apesar dele não ter dito nada sua resposta não foi qual esperava. Porque ficou claro pro moreno que seu irmão já tinha agido dessa maneira grosseira com ela. E isso não agradou nem um pouco._

* * *

Como sempre Itachi se dirigiu a academia com um andar calmo e a expressão tranquila no rosto. Estava quase na hora do seu irmão sair e quando não estava em missões gostava de buscá-lo para ficarem um tempo sozinhos longe dos domínios do clã. Alguns pais já haviam chegado no local e conversavam entre sí sobre os filhos orgulhosos. Ele se encostou numa árvore afastado dos outros e quando a campainha tocou e uma avalanche de crianças saiu pela porta correndo ele olhou na direção, não que ele tivesse medo que o irmão não viesse já que ele tinha informado que ia buscá-lo. Sasuke apareceu saindo com os últimos alunos um pouco aborrecido com Yamanaka com o braço em volta dele enquanto falava sem parar. Ao lado sakura vinha andando olhando pro pés pensativa. Sua expressão o alertou fazendo querer perguntar o que estava acontecendo, porém ele se conteve já que seria muito pessoal. Se aproximou e cumprimentou os três. A rosada observou por um breve momento enquanto ele correspondia, mas nervosa desviou os olhos sem graça. Itachi deu um pequeno sorriso com sua atitude e se agachou chamando o irmão. Sasuke subiu em suas costas empolgado e ele se pôs em pé logo em seguida.

—Vamos testuda a okassan não vai vim hoje.—Declarou a loira pegando o braço da amiga.

—Vocês vão sozinhas para casa?- Perguntou Itachi sério.

—Hai. Nossa casa fica apenas a umas quadras itachi-san.—Respondeu ino.

—Vamos acompanhar vocês.—Disse inflexível.

Os três olharam surpresos. As garotas tentaram argumentar que não havia necessidade já que essa não era a primeira vez que iam sozinhas, mas o moreno se mostrou decidido e acabaram por ceder. Itachi como um líder instruiu a elas irem à frente e as meninas foram conversando sobre a aula, enquanto eles iam atrás em silêncio. Se uma coisa que não interessava aos Uchiha era conversas desnecessárias. Deixaram primeiro ino em sua casa e seguiram mais a frente para a casa da rosada. Agora Sakura andava ao lado deles em silêncio. A rua estava movimentada naquele horário.

—Sakura?-chamou Itachi e ela o olhou- porque seus pais não forma buscá-la? —Perguntou curioso.

—Por-que e-sse ho-rário eles es-tão na loja. En-tão a okassan pe-de para mãe de ino e nos buscar to-dos os dias, mas co-mo vo-cê viu hoje n-não deu.— Respondeu.

—Hum.

Assim que chegam em frente a residência a rosada agradece aos dois por acompanhá-la. E se despendido com a mão entrou na cama e fechou a porta. Itachi começou andar novamente e perguntou como tinha sido dia de aula do irmão e o pequeno respondeu que _foi bom_ sem muito entusiasmo.

—Aniki?—Chamou sasuke.

—Hum.

—Porque você trata sakura de maneira especial?—Pergunta sério.

—Maneira especial?—Indaga sorrindo.

—Aa. Você sempre a trata com gentileza.— Exemplifica.

—Entendo. Sasuke, Sakura e sua amiga?— questiona.

—Hai.

—Você acha que deveria trata mal seus amigos?— Expõe.

—Não.—Murmura.

—Então aí esta sua resposta.—Esclareceu.

Itachi estava treinando seu arremesso de kunai nos troncos de árvores quando ouvi um pequeno ruído de um galho se quebrando. Ele parou e olhou para trás analítico. Não conseguia ver ninguém, mas seu sentindo shinobi lhe alertava que havia alguém próximo. Ele não se enganava jamais e aquela não seria a primeira vez.

—Quem esta ai!?—Exigi com voz fria.

Sakura respira fundo antes de sair de trás da árvore corada. No fundo ela estava temerosa dele não gostar de sua presença naquele local, já que sasuke já tinha comentado que ele sempre ia treinar sozinho. No entanto aquele era o único lugar onde poderiam se falar sozinhos.

—S-sou eu ita-chi-san.—Anuncia receosa.

—Sakura o que faz aqui?—Pergunta sorrindo.

—Bom...eu..bem.- ela viu que não conseguiria falar então ela estendeu as mãos com o doce e se curvou—E-spero q-que goste.

Ele olha sorrindo para sua atitude. Quando ele tinha lhe dado um doce algumas semanas atrás não havia nenhuma intenção que ela devolvesse o gesto, mas sakura era muito gentil. No fim ela tão previsível quanto surpreendente.

—Não precisava sakura.—comenta pegando o pote de sua mão.

—E-eu a-penas qu-eria retri-buir a ge-ntileza.—Explicou.

—Obrigado.

—Sasuke-kun disse que é o seu preferido.— comentou.

Ele balança a cabeça em concordância. Então algo chama sua atenção quando ver que a rosada que tinha um filete de sangue escorrendo na sua testa.

—Sakura se aproxime.—Pede chamado com a mão e de maneira hesitante vai até ele.

Ele se agacha e olha para sua testa sério. Teria atingido ela sem querer? Aquele pensamento não o agradava nem um pouco. Poderia ter ferido gravemente ou a matado.

—Você tem um corte na testa.—Anuncia tirando o cabelo da frente- como você o conseguiu?—Pergunta preocupado.

Ela toca na testa e pressionado um pouco sente dor. Olhando para a mão ver seu sangue e se repreende mentalmente por seu descuido. Ela sabia que quando chegasse em sua casa sua mãe lhe daria outra bronca pelo novo hematoma. Uma desastrada nunca se contentava com um machado apenas.

—Realmente não sei itachi-san.— respondeu baixinho.

—Entendo. Me acompanhe.— Pede andando ate uns troncos de arvores que estavam perto e ela o segue. Ele põe o pote em cima de um troco e tira o lenço que estava em volta dele. Itachi pede para que ela se sente no troco ao lado e ela obedece sem questionar.

Onde ela estava sentada era suficiente para ambos ficaram quase na mesma altura. Ele segurou seu queixo com delicadeza puxou para cima, e com a outra mão começou a limpar o ferimento com cuidado. Sakura corou pela intimidade, já que a única pessoa que se aproximava absurdamente dela era ino, mas nunca houve mal-estar pelo seu toque. Ino era uma menina afinal. E Itachi não.

-Você precisa ser mais cuidadosa sakura.- disse enquanto limpava.

—H-hai ita-chi-san.—Concordou envergonhada.

Ele terminou de limpar e apenas um arranhão podia ser notado. E desviando os olhos para os dela ele ficou contemplativo. Ele não cansava de encará-los. Ela ia ser uma kunochi daqui alguns anos e ele só pensava enquanto tempo levaria para perder essa inocência que tanto o cativava.

—O corte não foi profundo.—Afirmou.

—Isso é bom.—Disse aliviada.

* * *

De joelhos e com a cabeça baixa sakura chorava inconformada. Porque as pessoas tinham que ser assim? Ela sempre tratava todos com educação e com gentileza. Ao menos esperava que a correspondesse da mesma maneira. Mas a rosada estava aprendendo uma dura lição, de que as coisas nem sempre são tão simples. Que nem todos tinham um coração bom e empatia pelo sofrimento do próximo.

E infelizmente como as criança tinham a capacidade de serem bem cruéis como um adulto quando assim desejavam. Ela correu em direção a floresta e nem se importou nas pessoas que bateu em enquanto corria no caminho. A rosada apenas desejava se afastar e se manter mais longe o possível de todos. Era apenas uma cinco horas, mas o lugar onde ela procurou refúgio tinha pouca luminosidade dando a impressão de ser mais tarde do que parecia.

—Sakura?—Chamou Itachi.

Ele estava andando com seu irmão quando viu ino correr de maneira desesperada por todos os lados. Se aproximando perguntou o que tinha acontecido e a menina explicou que a rosada tinha sido humilhada por alguns colegas no parque e saiu correndo de lá. Ino já tinha procurado em vários lugares que elas estavam acostumadas a ir, porém não achou e aquilo a preocupou. Itachi pediu que sasuke a ajudasse procurar pela vila enquanto ele ia procurar na floresta.

Ela não respondeu e nem se mexeu. Se agachados em sua frente ele sentiu uma imensa tristeza ao vê-la de maneira tão desolada. Pegou em seus braços com intenção de levá-la para casa, mas a menina implorou que não fiz esse isso. Ele concordou e se sentando no chão apoiou suas costas em uma árvore sem tirar ela de seus braços. Sakura encostou a cabeça em seu peito e se agarrou em sua camisa com o se fosse uma bote salva vidas. Havia um desespero no seu toque que o fez a envolveu em um abraço.

—Porque eu tinha que nascer assim!? —Exclamou desgostosa.

—Não a nada de errado em você.—Rebateu.

Seu choro se intensificou. Ela realmente desejava de coração acreditar em suas palavras, mas ela sabia a _verdade_. E mesmo que não fosse assim, sempre haveria pessoas que a lembrariam do seu defeito. Agradecendo pediu que ele não tentasse amenizar a situação, pois isso não mudaria o fato de ter uma testa desproporcional. Então Itachi vendo que só existia uma forma de cala-la se inclinou para frente e olhando serio para ela se aproximou e beijo sua testa. Os olhos esmeraldas abriram-se surpresos e as lágrimas cessaram.

Sakura o abraçou apoiando sua cabeça no seu ombro. Itachi era tão bom com ela. Porque ele era assim? Porque mesmo pertencendo a um dos clãs mais poderoso da aldeia sempre tratava com cortesia e gentileza? Ela não passava de uma menina chorona e fraca! A rosada sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde o uchiha iria perceber e nesse momento iria se afastar. Seu coração temia que isso se tornasse realidade. Não queria perde-lo porque ele era mais do que amigo, era alguém que tornava sua vida melhor e especial.

—Tenho medo.—Reconhece.

—Não tenha, nada vai acontecer.—Garantiu.

—Eu sei.—afirma, pois confiava cegamente nele—Mas meu medo não é esse. Eu tenho medo que você se canse da minha fraqueza e não queira me ter mais por perto. — confessa sussurrando.

—Não fale assim.—Reprova com cenho franzido.

—Ninguém fala, mas eu sei que eu sou um fardo até para meus amigos, mesmo que não digam.— continuou—Você é o gênio do clã Uchiha e todos não cansam de elogiar você. Com a minha idade você se tornou Genin e agora já e Chunin! Então no que eu posso te ajudar?— resignou.

Na verdade ele já era ANBU, mas para preservar sua identidade e sua segurança mantém o título inferior.

—Sakura, isso soou muito superficial. Você acha mesmo isso de mim?—Interrogou.

O uchiha se remexeu. Nem aos onze anos tinha mais a esperança, inocência e amor que ela dedicava aos outros. As obrigações e dever com seu clã tinha o consumido é engolido sua infância. Ele não os culpava e claro, pois queria ajudar e ser útil a sua aldeia, mas uma parte dele tinha se perdido enquanto buscava ser o que necessitavam dele.

—Eu não sei.—Mumurra.

—Não faria isso! Não me aproximaria de alguém com interesse só para me beneficiar de algo, e muito menos me afastaria de uma pessoa que não ter habilidade _**ainda**_. Você não é um objeto para que eu me desfaça.—Declara.

—Você promete?

—Aa.

—De dedinho?—Insiste.

O portador do sharigan solta uma pequena risada e estende o dedo mindinho e ambos fazem o pacto. E ela ainda pensava que não que não tinha nada a acrescentar em sua vida. Mas quem em sua família poderia fazer com que o sorriso saísse de maneira tão natural dele? Apenas essa pequena menina nos seus braços tinha esse poder. Itachi sabia que não estaria sempre por perto para protegê-la, mas a partir desse dia ele faria dela sua responsabilidade. E ele começaria ajudando a superar seu complexo de inferioridade, para que ela ganhasse confiança e nunca mais deixasse que na sua ausência a humilhasse novamente.

—Está tarde seus pais devem esta preocupados. —Comentou olhando em volta.

—Hai.— Falou enquanto limpava as lágrimas com a manga de sua camisa azul.

—Vamos Sakura?—Perguntou assim que viu que ela se recompôs.

—Vamos itachi.—Respondeu sorrindo.

Ele sorriu e isso foi o suficiente para seu rosto dela esquentar. Ela passou a mão na fita do cabelo sem graç saído de maneira tão natural que ela não tinha notado a primeiro momento. Será que isso era demais? Desajeitada se colocou em pé.

—Você se importa?— Perguntou timidamente.

—Não, na verdade prefiro assim. —Admite.

Ela suspira aliviada. Quando ia seguir Itachi atrás, ele estendeu a mão em sua direção. Sua mão era tão pequena em comparação a sua, mas nunca lhe pareceu que algo tinha um encaixe tão perfeito para Itachi.

* * *

 **Nota:** A olhar para imagem dessa one me surgiu a ideia de escrever algo sobres eles novos. Amei escrever. Eles são tão kawais 3

Espero que tenha gostado. ^^

Comentários são bem-vindos. ;)

Kiss de chocolate pra todos :3


	2. 2 Parte

**Disclaimer:** Naruto e seus personagens não me pertence. Porque se fosse Itachi e Sakura teriam esses momentos kawaiiii.

Two shot: Universo alternativo.  
Itachi : 16 anos.  
Sakura: 12 anos.

 **Fascínio  
Ensolarada  
҉  
**.

.

.

" _ **Escrevo porque quero acreditar que existem relações assim. Que existe alguém no mundo capaz de te completar. Um vazio que existia em você, e que até essa pessoa chegar você não tinha notado. —Bruna Braga"**_

Parece que foi há uma vida muito distante que Sakura foi apoiada por Itachi naquela floresta. Ali onde ambos prometeram a si mesmo se esforçar e cuidar do outro. Depois daquele evento ela passou por uma mudança profunda na alma. Com ajuda de Itachi e Ino ela ganhou segurança e aos poucos parou gaguejar e ficar nervosa na presença das pessoas. Então em meses a tímida e introvertida Sakura conseguiu fazer novos amigos. Alguns que ela sequer cogitou que teria por perto como Naruto. Claro que a vida não feita só de ganhos e infelizmente ela viu sua grande amiga se tornar uma estranha. Assim que ela foi alocada pro time 7 a amizade com a loira acabou. A Yamanaka era apaixonada por sasuke e não aceitou bem a ideia da amiga ficar o tempo todo com sua paixão, e ela não. O ciúme e inveja foram fatores decisivos pra distanciar as duas. A rosada fez tudo que pode pra tentar convencer a loira que sua preocupação não tinha cabimento. Já que ambos não tinham qualquer interesse romântico pelo outro! A única coisa que movia o uchiha mais novo era o desejo de ser tão forte quanto o irmão. Porém qualquer argumento por mais lógico que fosse foi inútil diante da teimosia da loira.

Por outro lado enquanto ela perdeu uma amizade conseguiu outra. Naruto o órfã que muitos não davam valor, mas que depois dela da uma oportunidade se mostrou o seu amigo mais fiel. Ele tinha uma determinação e uma garra como ninguém. E mesmo todos dizendo que ele não conseguiria de tornar Hokage, Naruto não dava a mínima para opinião dos outros, pois acreditava no seu sonho e em si mesmo. Sakura também passou acreditar que ele seria capaz de realizar tudo que desejava. E ela estaria do seu lado e seria testemunha ocular de cada vitória. O único incômodo era que ela as vezes tinha a impressão que ele _gostava_ dela. Mas esperava que com o tempo isso passasse.

Itachi era seu professor, guia, porto seguro e tudo que ela necessitava. Assim como ela fazia de tudo por ela. Não existia ninguém que pudesse preencher o lugar que ambos tinham na vida do outro. O vínculo entre eles ficou mais forte a medida que iam crescendo,se conhecendo foram se adaptando aos defeitos e falhas do outro. Um complemento que hoje seria difícil de superar. Como Sakura que sempre que estava ansiosa e precisava apenas que que o moreno segurasse sua mão e afastasse todas as suas inseguranças. Como Itachi que sempre sentia sobrecarregado com as questões do clã e as inúmeras cobranças do seu pai. Quando ninguém na sua casa se dava conta disso, era necessário apenas que os olhos esmeraldas encontrasse os dele e tudo fosse confessado sem nenhuma palavra ser dita. Ela se sentava ao lado dele e encostando a cabeça no seu ombro falava sobre vários assuntos para distraí-lo. Ouvir sua voz era mais eficaz do que qualquer terapia.

* * *

—Sakura que carreia você pretende seguir como Kunochi?—Perguntou Itachi enquanto comiam sushi.

Eles estavam na área de treinamento de Itachi. Depois de quatros horas ele anunciou a pausa pro almoço. Ambos se sentaram no chão e apoiaram as costas nos troncos próximos.

—Quero ser médica-nin.— Revelou com os olhos brilhantes.

Ele balançou a cabeça em concordância. Ainda que nunca tivessem conversado especificamente sobre esse assunto, ele a estudava o suficiente pra saber que essa era área que a rosada mostrava interesse. Os livros enormes que ela tinha nas prateleiras encima da cama só reforçavam o sonho.

—Hai. Quero seguir os mesmos passos de Tsunade-Sama. Seria incrível ser sua discípula.—Comentou tomando um pouco de chá.

—Seria. Uma pena que ela abandonou Konoha há anos.— Refletiu o moreno.

—Hai. Mas assim como ela foi embora um dia ela pode voltar pra aldeia. Não é mesmo?

Existia muitas qualidades em Haruno Sakura que fazia Itachi admira-la, mas ser sempre positivas sobre as coisas e as pessoas, era motivo de orgulho pra ele. Não era por causa de ignorância ou ingenuidade. Era uma questão de fé, no fim ela acreditava que tudo daria certo.

—Tenho certeza que ela vai.—Concordou colocando sua mão no ombro dela.

Mesmo que ambos soubesse que a chance de tsunade retornar fossem mínimas. Ninguém sabia seu paradeiro. Como uma nômade a loira não tinha residência fixa e as nações era sua casa.

* * *

Sakura se sentou no gramado agitada. Sua mão puxava montinhos de mato tentando aliviar seu nervosismo. **Fazia um ano que ela não via Itachi.** Suas mãos suavam só de pensar nisso! Seu coração doía ao lembrar de cada noite em claro e a cada dia que ela acordava e não o encontrava nas ruas da aldeia. Como era angustiante olhar pra multidão e ele não aparecer de repente com as mãos no bolso e a expressão sempre tranquila. A rosada sempre buscava informações com Mykoto mesmo que na maioria das vezes também não tivesse notícias. As duas dividiam a saudade na cozinha do clã sempre acompanhadas de uma xícara de chá e lembranças do mais velho. Era quase como um ritual diário e quando as duas amigas não compartilhavam esse momento a sensação de vazio abatia elas.

Itachi por outros lado passou a manhã no clã aguardando a visita da rosada, mas como ela não apareceu ele foi atrás. Como já esperava ela estava no lugar _deles_. Num lago de água cristalina que tinha uma ponte de dez metros adentrando a água. Alguns bancos de concreto ficavam em volta. Aquele lugar tinha sido uma pequena praça, mas foi abandonado pelos moradores quando se mudaram pro centro da Vila. A floresta encobriu os muros e como não tinha casas próximas árvores cresceram em volta escondendo o local. Sakura e Itachi só encontraram o lugar porque fizeram um caminho diferente pela floresta após o treinamento.

O moreno assim que a viu reparou que o cabelo dela estava maior, e se não fosse por uns dez centímetros ele tocaria o chão. Ele deu apenas alguns passos em sua direção e ela o olhou surpresa. Ela sonhou tanto com esse momento que agora ela tinha medo de acordar. Seus olhos ardiam só de vê-lo. Como por instinto se levantou num pulo e correu em sua direção, mas seu cérebro a congelou no lugar antes de alcança-lo. Afinal um ano tinha se passado e tantas coisas podiam ter acontecido com Itachi, com eles. Tudo podia ter mudado. Era assustador!

—O que há de errado?Porque não se aproxima ?—Pergunta confuso.

Ele não precisou repetir. Suas pequenas mãos o envolveram em um abraço cheio de alívio e saudade.

—Pensei que nunca fosse voltar.—Sussurrou abalada.

—Desculpe, sei que a preocupei por ficar tanto tempo longe. Mas tudo bem, porque não vou a lugar algum por um longo tempo.—Assegurou acariciando seu cabelo.

Não era um pra _sempre_ , mas por hora era tudo que sakura precisava ouvir. Respirando profundamente deixou que o cheiro tão característico de menta que exalava dele invadisse sua narina e trouxesse a tão familiar sensação de segurança.

* * *

Alguns meses depois os dois estavam comendo ramen no ichiraku. Sakura puxava assunto o tempo todo, mas o moreno só balançava a cabeça quando ela fazia alguma pergunta. A maior parte do jantar ele se manteve pensativo. Assim que acabaram pagou a conta e foram em direção ao lago. Eles poderiam ir a qualquer lugar, mas a noite sempre acabava ali. Com os dois sozinhos em seu mundo particular.

—Precisamos conversar.—Anunciou assim que sentaram no banco.

Seu coração reagiu instantânemente as suas palavras. Sakura realmente odiava aquelas duas palavras, pois sempre vinham carregadas de uma má notícia. E ela não precisava pensar muito sobre qual seria o assunto.

—Não!

Ela não queria ter de ouvir que ele partiria de novo.

—Sakura.—Suspirou.

Se pondo de pé a rosada começou a estalar os dedos nervosa. Um hábito que tinha adquirido com os anos pra alivar a tensão que quase sempre ele era o responsável. Precisando da distância para se manter firme deu um passo pra trás e decidiu em seu coração que não seria convencida tão facilmente como antes.

—Você prometeu que não ia sair da aldeia! Mas não faz nem quatro meses que voltou e já vai partir pra outra missão? Não é justo!— Argumentou.

—Sakura, não dificulte a situação.—Pediu massageando as têmporas.

—Você prometeu!—Repetiu magoada.

Sakura podia ser acusada de agir de forma infantil que ela não ligava. A única coisa que importava era que itachi ia partir novamente e ela ficaria meses sem qualquer notícia. Noite após noite rezando que ele estivesse bem, e que ninguém fosse em sua casa informar sobre uma tragédia envolvida com ele. Que Itachi tinha deixado de existir nesse mundo, e consequentemente ela também deixaria. Furiosa começou andar pra longe dele. O moreno não deu nenhum passo para impedi-la. Fez algo infinitamente pior na concepção dela.

—Então é isso Sakura? Vai embora simplesmente? E essa será nossa despedida!? Não pensei que era necessário te lembrar que vou em uma missão. E que talvez essa possa ser a última vez que me veja— Relembrou.

 _Isso foi golpe baixo Itachi!_ Ela parou. Encostando sua testa em uma árvore próxima começou a chorar. Ele a conhecia tão profundamente que sabia sobre seu maior medo. Itachi se aproximou ficando a um metro de distância. Não podia pedir pra que ela não chorasse porque seria o mesmo que pedir para ela não respirar. Ser emotiva era parte dela. Então a única coisa que podia fazer por hora era esperar, e ficar ao seu lado até que ela se acalmasse.

—Quando volta?—Pergunta num sussurro.

—Não existe previsão.—Revelou.

—Mas que droga! Você podia ao menos mentir para mim sobre isso!—Reclamou apertando o punho.

Itachi não disse nada, mesmo que seu pedido não tivesse cabimento. Mentira não era algo que existia entre eles. Por esse motivo a confiança no outro era inquebrável. Quando Sakura se acalmou um pouco, pediu que ela se virasse e mesmo relutante atendeu seu pedido. Seu nariz e olhos estavam vermelhos. Ele odiava essa expressão desolada. Segurando seus ombros fez com que ela olhasse nos seus olhos. Queria que ela visse a segurança em cada palavra pronunciada.

—Eu sempre voltarei pra você Haruno Sakura.—Declarou.

—Vo-cê promete?—Pede.

—Hai.

Desconfiada como era um simples sim não era suficiente pra acalmar seu coração. A rosada sempre precisava de mais.

—De dedinho ?—Insistiu.

Ele soltou uma risada. Levantando o dedo mindinho em sua direção fez com que se unissem. **Mais uma promessa foi adicionada a história deles.**

—Agora chega desse choro! Só temos alguma horas antes de partir amanhã.—Disse puxando pro seu abraço.

Mesmo chateada deixou que ele a levasse até o banco e com a manga longa da camisa o moreno enxugou cada lágrima.

De manhã como ele previa Sakura estava no portão o aguardando. Olheiras profundas demonstravam sua péssima noite de sono. Ela ensaiou um sorriso quando se aproximou e entregou o bentô que tinha feito de madrugada. Um ritual sagrado dela para com ele a cada missão. Após um longo abraço desejou uma boa missão e que regressasse o mais rápido que pudesse. Incapaz de aguentar a emoção ela decidiu ir embora antes que desabasse de novo diante dele .

—Sakura. —Chamou fazendo-a para.

—Hum.

—Ainda que não tivesse prometido nada. Eu voltaria pra você.—Revelou.

Antes que ela tivesse oportunidade de falar algo ele tinha cruzado o portão. Respirando fundo e com um sorriso nos lábios foi para casa.

* * *

Sakura estava sentada observando o treinamento de Sasuke e Naruto. Ambos travavam uma batalha como se a vida dependesse disso. A rivalidade de ambos era algo que tirava do sério, pois qualquer coisa era vista como uma forma de competição entre os dois. Até um simples jantar. Era impressionante como a rivalidade deles disparava nessa hora. _Homens!_

—Sakura o hokage a esperar no escritório.—Anunciou kakashi ao sentar ao seu lado.

—Hokage-sama?—Indagou surpresa.

Ele apenas assentiu. Olhando pela última vez pro amigos se despediu do sensei e foi em direção a Torre.

A secretaria Yumi sorriu ao cumprimenta-la e sem perder tempo pediu que entrasse. Após bater na porta e ser autorizada a entrar observou o Hokage lendo um pergaminho e após dizer licença se aproximou da mesa.

—Sakura vai haver uma seleção entre as melhores genin da aldeia que desejam se especializar na área médica. Você deseja participar?— Perguntou de repente.

Surpresa demais para responder ficou em silêncio pra ele continuar.

—Vocês vão para o país da terra e lá vai haver treinamento e eliminatórias até que reste apenas cinco médicas. E olhar relatório da academia vejo que isso não será um problema, já que sua nota era a melhor da turma.

—Q-quanto tempo vai durar o treinamento ?—Pergunta depois de algum tempo.

—5 anos.

Em outro momento ela teria pulado de felicidade com essa notícia. Mas, agora ela não sabia bem como reagir a novidade. Ficou tão chateada com Itachi por ficar tanto tempo ausente e agora ela que partiria por longos cincos anos?

—Eu posso pensar ? Ou tenho que dar uma resposta agora?—Perguntou insegura.

—Posso esperar sua reposta até amanhã. Já tenho que enviar as inscrições para Iwagakure. — Explicou.

Quando saiu da sala Itachi estava encostando na parede a aguardando. Ela estava tão dispersa que nem percebeu sua presença. Itachi se aproximando tocou em seu ombro ela o encarou confusa. Não era bem dessa maneira que ele esperava que Sakura iria reagir a notícia. Ele mais do que ninguém sabia o quanto ela desejava realizar esse sonho.

—Fiquei sabendo da novidade. Pensei que ficaria feliz.—Comentou.

—Eu...estou.

—Não é o que parece. Sakura me fala o que há de errado?—Questionou.

Ele pegou sua mão e levou pra uma sala vazia. Fez com se sentasse na sua frente e revelasse o que estava a incomodando. E quando ela despejou a verdade que ele era o motivo por ela não querer partir Itachi sentiu vontade de socar a parede. Ele tinha criado toda a situação para que ela realizasse seu sonho, e agora estava tentada a abrir mão de tudo, justamente por sua causa? _Inacreditável_.

—Você não vai desistir não é Uchiha?— Perguntou Tsunade cansada.

—Não.

—Essa garota deve significar muito pra você.—comentou cheia de opinião.— Façamos um acordo então...

O moreno não admitiu nada. Não é como se tsunade esperasse qualquer afirmativa dele. O que ela **sabia** era mais do que suficiente. Era de conhecimento universal que os uchihas eram todos arrogantes e que pedir favor por outra pessoa era algo i-ni-ma-gi-ná-vel. E o que ele tinha feito por essa garota fugia de qualquer convenção. Mais do que nunca a loira estava interessada em conhecer Haruno Sakura e se o potencial dela era tudo aquilo que ele tinha afirmado. _Interessante._

—Agora chegou a hora de você voltar pra mim Sakura.— Pediu segurando sua mão.

—Eu vou, e venho muito mais forte!— Garantiu.

—Não espero menos de você.—Disse bagunçando sua cabeça.

Alguns dias depois todas as selecionadas, famílias e amigos estavam no portão se despedindo. O clima era emotivo e muitas lágrimas podiam ser notadas nas mães, avós e alguns pais mais sentimentais. Itachi não sabia dizer se era toda aquela áurea triste que estava fazendo ele se sentir tão vazio. Sua pequena Sakura estaria longe de seus olhos e de seus cuidados. Não haveria mais o som de sua risada, os passos apressados para acompanha-lo, seu nome que sempre era pronunciando por ela como uma oração. Essas coisas que eram tão únicas na rosada. Por isso foi tão difícil não ficar olhando pra ela o tempo todo e ignorar o resto das pessoas a sua volta. Ele só queria focar nela e tentar reunir cada mínimo detalhe na sua memória. Porque esse seria seu alimento diário até que ela voltasse.

Sakura respondia as respostas de maneira vaga. Quando ela mais desejava o silêncio parecia que todos decidiram falar! Ela queria apenas ficar ao lado de Itachi aproveitando cada segundo. Queria abraça-lo com tanta força que uma parte dela fosse inserida dentro dele. Ajustando a mochila no ombro começou a se despedir de seus amigos quando foi anunciado que já era a hora de partir. Abraçar as pessoas que amava e ficaria distante era doloroso, mas não tanto como ter de se contentar apenas com um aceno e uma breve palavra do moreno. O jeito reservado dele nunca tinha sido um problema, mas pela primeira vez ela desejou que ele quebrasse o protocolo. Só que ele não fez, e ela partiu . Ambos sofreram por causa disso. Sakura decidiu que na próxima vez seria corajosa por eles.

—Itachi agora que a Sakura foi embora não quero que você saia em missões o tempo todo!—Reclamou sasuke com os braços cruzados.

—Tenho sido negligente outoto? —Pergunta balançando seu cabelo.

* * *

 **Nota** : Essa segunda parte estava 90% completa há muito tempo, mas parecia que a inspiração tinha fugido de mim e não queria me deixar terminar esse capítulo! :-[ Mas essa semana de repente algo estalou dentro de mim e ideias começaram a florescer. Tive que aproveitar e mergulhei até ter terminado tudo. Escrever sobre ItaSaku para mim é um prazer porque a cada parágrafo me apaixono um pouco mais por esse casal.

Espero que a demora tenha valido a pena pra todos aqueles que esperaram. Ja Ne! ;)


End file.
